Happy Birthday
by holls guardian angel
Summary: When Holly gets an unexpected invitation to her own birthday party at Fowl Manor she is excited. She doesn't know that Artemis's gifts are going to make her life very difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm new to the whole Fan-fiction thing so please tell me if this sucks. nicely please I'm open to constructive criticism and any ideas you might have but I'm not that open. **

Chapter 1: Happy birthday Part 1

**Operations Booth, Police Plaza, Haven**

"What" Foaly snickered. "You have got to be kidding me. The great Artemis Fowl is NOT the kind of person that throws parties. You're the kind of person who sits and wonders why everyone is making fools of themselves remember."

"I know that Foaly, but I've changed, trust me."

"I trust you about as much as I trust Mulch not to steal all of sim chicken next time I invite him over." They both laughed at that. "Okay Fowl. But two weeks is all you're getting okay."

"Thanks Foaly you're a lifesaver."

"Try telling Trouble that. He cut my budget last week AND forbade me from using my Section 8 money."

"Anyway goodbye Foaly."

"Goodbye Artemis and don't do anything I wouldn't approve of."

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis hung up. Blushing from Foaly's last comment. _If all goes according to plan _he thought _then I will be doing something no one below the ground will approve of. _He blushed again. Artemis walked over to the bathroom bringing his usual attire._ What am I doing I should be wearing something more casual._ Then; _I'll just roll the sleeves up or something._ He ran a hand through his black hair. _This party business is harder than it looks._ He showered quickly, feeling the hot water splash on his face. He dressed hurriedly and glanced quickly at the mirror. His mismatched eyes stared back at him from the glass. _Holly_ he thought.

He was jolted out of his reverie by a knock on the door.

"Arty are you in there?"

"Yes mother."

"Well come out. You've been in there for 20 minutes already." 20 minutes. I must have been drifting for longer than I thought. He left the room to find Angeline beaming at him.

"So Arty" she began. "Is Holly coming."

"Yes she has two weeks only though."

"Oh well at least she'll be here."

**E7 Shuttle port, Tara**

For reasons she did not understand Holly was excited to be going to Fowl Manor. The small voice in her subconscious however would not let the decision rest. _This just proves that you like him Holly __you will lose all self respect if you go_. Holly knew the voice was right but she wasn't likely to admit that to herself. No matter what she told herself she wasn't giving up an opportunity to see Artemis. She signed out a pair of Membrane3000 wings and took off into the night. Ireland is beautiful at night. If there's one race the People really feel an attraction to it's the Irish. Of course, that means People sightings are much more common in Ireland than anywhere else but the Irish are considered to be crazy by the rest of the world so it makes no difference.

As she soared through the night air she tried to straighten out her feelings for Artemis. _Its nothing but trauma. It's only natural that we should be attracted to one another. _But in her heart she knew the truth. She loved him. No amount of lying to herself could change that. She spotted Fowl Manor on the horizon and another flood of excitement shot through her. _Why am I so excited. It's not as though I'm expecting anything special for my birthday. Or am I?_ She blushed as the implications of her last thought hit her. _If he does kiss me again, I won't be kissing him back._ As she had a hundred times before. She felt the phantom tingle on her lips that came with thoughts of Artemis.

She soared across the lawn and touched down lightly on the doormat. Feeling rather anti-climatic she rang the doorbell hearing it chime away somewhere in the house. The door opened and Angeline appeared in it's frame.

"Oh D,Arvit" she exclaimed, shield already buzzing.

"Don't worry dear" Angeline smiled. "I forced Arty to tell me the truth."

"Crap. You realise we have to wipe you now."

"Oh no you won't. I have a right to know what my son has been up to and who he's been seeing." Holly blushed again. "Oh, not like that Holly I didn't mean." she trailed off. "Is it like that." she said.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

Artemis showed Holly to the guest room. On the way he explained how his mother had shared Opal's memories and knew everything.

"Anyway she's invited you to stay at the Manor for a few weeks."

"But what about Foaly."

"Don't worry I've already taken care of him. He's given you two weeks leave."

Holly fumed silently. _Foaly didn't even tell me._

"Here we are Holly. The guest bedroom."

"Oh no" Holly said walking backwards in horror. "There's not a dwarf's chance in hell of me sleeping in there."

"It's just a little pink Holly. Honestly."

"No way. I'll just have to bunk with you."

"Alright fine. You can have the bed."

"It's large enough for both of us." she said before she could stop herself.

They both blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean like that."

"No it's alright." _If only. Artemis_ thought. _If only._

**So that's it for the first chapter guys. I hope you liked it. The romance starts next chapter. Please review and don't be shy if you want one of your ideas in the story. I'm flexible.**

**Adios**

**Cya**

**Ciao**

**Goodbye**

**Au Reviour.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry about the wait. I've switched to word so the story might look a tad different. I'm holding off the chapter 1 update and going ahead with this one. No the story will not become M so no need to worry. Enjoy. My computer is screwing up so there are no question marks as far as I know. If you tell me there are none I will probably set Koboi lose on you.**

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday part 2

**Fowl Manor**

_I need some air_ Holly thought as she walked away from Artemis.

"Hey where are you going" Artemis yelled.

"Out" Holly replied.

"Oh ok, by the way there's a plane flying overhead in about five minutes so be careful."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"My dear Holly. You should know by now that I know everything." She almost lost it right there.

"Alright thanks!" she yelled already running.

_I have to get out of here. What was I thinking?_ She walked past a suit of armour._ Why would I suggest that it was downright stupid?_ Holly pushed open the manor door, and stepped out into the bright sunlight. She closed her eyes for a second; enjoying the fresh, clean Irish air. She opened her eyes and took a long step forward, her boots crunching on the gravel path. Suddenly Holly gasped her insides burst into flame. She hugged herself as her knees buckled beneath her and she hit the gravel hard, a jolt running up her small frame as she grazed her knees on the ground. Blue sparks danced over her body despite the lack of wounds, pouring from every pore. Holly clenched her fingers against the pain, wondering where it was coming from. Muscles twisted and clenched. Her skin vented steam. Her eyes flashed blue, and she dragged her hand away from her body to stare at it, still clenching her teeth from the burning pain.

Blue sparks danced around her fingers, and she watched in awe as her scars vanished, revealing clean, younger skin. The scar where her trigger finger had been removed disappeared under a shimmering mass of blue. She tried to stop them but the sparks weren't obeying her commands any more. The sparks travelled up her body aiming for her mismatched eyes. _No I won't lose that reminder as well._ She grasped the nearest rock she could find and slashed at her knee. The sparks changed course, targeting the new wound. She continued until she was covered in scratches and breathed a sigh of relief. Her magic was almost out.

Realisation dawned upon her, and Holly jumped to her feet, ignoring the searing pain as her muscles shrank and her skin healed itself.  
With a grunt, she dropped to her haunches and skilfully launched herself into the air, activating her wings in mid leap. She ignored the Hollycopter comments that rolled around in her head, and focused on calling Foaly.

The wind whistled past the suit as the wings on her back converted it into extra power for the battery pack. The membrane had been created by Foaly as a personal project. A whole years LEP budget had gone into these. They could break the sound barrier and the G-shield in the suit stopped the g forces from destroying her body. Not much use when your own muscles are trying to rip themselves apart. She activated the communications on her helmet and opened a link to operations booth.

"Holly I was wondering when you would call. What has Artemis done this time?"

"Don't have time for jokes Foaly this is serious."

"Okay I'm all ears."

"Right, do you still have that blood sample you took when I came back from the time stream."

"Yes why."

"Can you check the age of the DNA in it?"

"Can a dwarf set his bum flap on fire?"

"Aaargh, Foaly shut the D, Arvit up and answer me."

"Yes."

"What are you waiting for check the damn thing?"

"Ok keep your ears on."

As she was talking she flew straight up. Doing everything she could to avoid turning around. _Damn it. I can't go back. Not until I sort this out._ She did a few loops before shooting off towards the ocean. She flew over the Mediterranean slipping between colossal waves and diving beneath the surface a few times.

"Hurry up Foaly, if my hunch is correct I'm getting younger here."

"Ok, it says that your DNA is the elven equivalent of an 18 year old human."

"Care to shed any light Foaly."

"As far as I can see this is just a side effect from the time stream."

"So fix it genius."

"I can't. I just ran a simulation and it appears this will last for about a week. Then you'll revert to normal. Of course you will internally be the same. But externally you'll be a helluva lot younger." She closed the link, a tear slipping down her cheek.

_The pains almost gone_ she thought. _Maybe Artemis can find a cure_. She turned slowly. _Damn it Fowl Manor is miles away._ She started the journey back to Ireland cautiously, jumping whenever she felt so much as an itch. _Crap what's wrong with me?_ She finally reached Dublin after a 30 minute flight (she hadn't dared go supersonic) when the headache started. It began as a dull ache but grew into a porcupine under her skull. Hovering a mile above Fowl Manor she passed out.

She woke up in Artemis' bedroom. She could hear Artemis sleeping somewhere. It was nice, just lying there on the pillows. Suddenly she sat bolt upright.

"What the hell happened?"

"Don't worry Holly its fine you're alright."

"What happened I thought you were asleep?"

"You've only been out for a few hours. How could I sleep?"

"Oh I thought, oh. What time is it?"

"6:30 don't worry the parties on in a few hours."

"Really who's coming?"

''Juliet, Butler, Angeline, Foaly's keeping a screen up, and of course me''

''Oh D, Arvit what am I going to wear?''

Wordlessly Artemis reached under the bed for a package. He handed it to Holly and sat down. Holly got up walked over to the en suite and started to get dressed. After about five minutes Holly emerged. Artemis' jaw dropped. She was stunning. She wore a short black strapless dress and silver heels. She wasn't wearing any make up, she didn't need it.

"You look beautiful Holly!" exclaimed Artemis

"Thanks" she replied blushing."

"Anyway. Let's go down."

"Ok." Artemis led the way down the stairs. At the bottom a blond bowling ball was waiting.

"Holly, oh my god Holly you look amazing!"

"Good to see you too Juliet now please get off me." Butler was leaning against the wall a way back smiling.

"Butler!" Holly practically charged him, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Holly, can't breath, my Kevlar"

"I've missed you big guy."

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself." He chuckled.

"By the way Butler. Foaly's left a present for you. It's downstairs."

They left the crowd and Angeline escorted them to the dining room. It was huge. The double height roof was supported by large stone pillars engraved with some sort of ancient writing. Angeline showed them to their seats and the Butlers came and took their places. Artemis stood up at the head of the table and snapped his fingers. Food floated down from the ceiling, seemingly out of nowhere. Holly shot Artemis a sceptical look.

"I've installed skyhooks in the roof" he explained.

Holly stopped talking after that. Her mouth was too full with delicious vegetarian food.

After the first course everyone sat back in the chairs and plates of vegetables and soft white rolls replaced the meal. A large gas screen at the end of the wall flickered to life and Foaly's head appeared. He was munching on a carrot and from the looks of it, had a large supply.

"Everyone be quiet for a moment please. Thank you."

"Foaly don't you dare." Holly shot him a look of pure venom.

"Sorry Holly, Trouble's orders." Foaly chuckled.

"Trouble's orders my foot I-"

"Ok everyone, altogether now!"

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Holly. Happy Birthday to you." Holly sank, red faced, into the chair.

"Foaly you are so lucky that screen isn't your real face or you would be a dead Centaur right now" said Holly

"Oh lighten up" replied Foaly.

"Holly do you want your gifts or what" Artemis cut in.

"Oh yes please."

Juliet got up and organised everyone into a line. Then she marched them over to a group of smaller tables at the far end of the hall. Holly gasped. In the centre of the tables was a mound of presents.

"Are those for me?" she said incredulously.

"Let's think. How many of us are turning 90? I think they're for you" said Foaly.

"Ooh. Open mine first" said Juliet. She did. Inside was a pair of gold earrings with two miniature emeralds hanging from them.

"Oh, there beautiful Juliet."

"That and the dress are my gifts."

"How about mine?" Butler said, pointing to a long thin package near the top.

Holly unwrapped it. There was a long thin samurai sword inside. The scabbard was adorned with a dragon image. Winding up the length of the blade.

"Wow Butler. This is amazing."

"I try."

"You made this!"

"Of course."

"Wow you really are the perfect butler." The manservant shrugged.

Angeline's gift was the two weeks holiday in the manor so that left one more person. Artemis.

"Holly I'll give you your gift now or later" he said slowly.

"What do you think Butler" Holly said in answer.

"Later" the Eurasian replied.

"Ok. Later." Holly winked. Artemis had to struggle not to give his gift early. _Not yet_ he told himself. _Soon. Very soon._

After that the party broke up. Angeline went up to her room. Juliet and Butler went to their own wing of the mansion, and Holly and Artemis went up to Artemis' room. The room was huge. A king size bed lay against one wall. A large gas screen TV was hanging from the other. Artemis' couch was already set up.

"So Holly" Artemis said softly. "Do you want your gift now?"

"Yes" Holly breathed.

"Close your eyes."

"Ok." Artemis took a silver necklace from his pocket, adorned with a small ornate A and slipped it round her neck. Holly felt disappointed when she felt the necklace touch her skin. Her disappointment was short lived. Artemis swooped in and kissed her. Magical sparks leapt around the contact. For a few moments. Both of them were in absolute bliss.

Then Holly's rational side kicked in. _You idiot. You swore you wouldn't kiss him back, you swore._ Holly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Drew her fist back and punched him in the face. Artemis hadn't even felt it. He fell back landing on the couch. A small smile was on his lips as he sank into unconsciousness.

"Holly" he whispered.

Holly curled up on the bed, crying softly.

**Holly's made thing very difficult for herself. He he. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and don't be shy with suggestions.**


	3. 3: Lust and longing

**Hey guys sorry about the wait again. This chapter is my favourite so far and is the first with it's own name. Remember, if you want something in the story don't hesitate to ask.**

Hey again I finished chapter 3, what do you think?

Chapter 3: Lust and Longing

Fowl Manor

Artemis looked up. There was a mirror hanging in front of him, seemingly floating in midair. That was all there was. No floor. No roof. No anything save the mirror and Artemis. Artemis analyzed all of this and his brain immediately came to one conclusion. He was dreaming. He got up slowly, for some reason he couldn't see himself in the mirror. He walked closer and realized it was a window. In a flash a cottage appeared around him. Now there was a carpet at his feet and walls. For some reason there was no door.

This didn't trouble him very much. He continued to look out of the window. It was dark outside, he couldn't see. As if in response to his lack of light, torches burst into flame outside the cottage. The only difference was, he didn't want to see. The torches were being held by goblins. Hundreds of them swarmed around a figure in their centre. It was Holly.

"No, Holly no!" he screamed, beating the glass with his fists. A door appeared behind him. He turned and ran toward it but he wasn't moving any closer. He looked behind him and saw flames leap up. He heard goblin battle cries and Holly's screams of pain. He could smell wood. Artemis collapsed on the rug, twitching.

"No!" Artemis sat bolt upright. He was on the couch in his room. Holly was lying peacefully on the bed. She was safe. He held his head in his hands. It was just a dream it's ok. He checked his watch. It was 8:30 in the morning. His parents had let him sleep in. he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. That was some night. He went over to the bathroom. Inside there was a mirror. Just like the one in his dream. I dreamt about my own mirror. He looked into it. It was then he noticed he was still fully dressed. What happened last night? Then his memories hit him like a truck. For the first time that morning, he smiled.

He showered and dressed quickly, pausing only to check that Holly was asleep. Then left the room and went down to breakfast. He met Butler at the foot of the stairs.  
"Artemis I was coming up to you. Did you have a good night?"  
"Not really. Holly hit me and I had a nightmare for the second time in 10 years."

"I'll send up a tray for her."

"Not necessary Butler," said a cold voice behind them. Holly strode past without even looking at Artemis.

"That bad huh?" Butler asked.

"You have no idea." his young charge replied.

Artemis ran after Holly. At the end of the hall he turned left into a room filled with suits of armour. A door was swinging shut at the side of the room. He opened the door cautiously. Holly was sitting on a desk, crying softly.

"Holly," he said slowly. Artemis gave a yelp of surprise as Holly forced him up against the wall. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, shouting into his pale face.  
"You idiot!!!!" she roared, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
Artemis opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off before he could even take a breath.  
"How dare you do that to me!? Didn't you understand what I first told you!? Your elf kissing days are over!!! Do you understand me?!"  
Artemis shook his head miserably, he wasn't sorry, on the contrary, it had been the happiest day of his life, but he expected Holly to have enjoyed it aswell.  
I should of expected this. He thought sadly.  
Holly noticed his sadness, and stepped away, sighing. She already felt guilty for shouting at him.

''Sorry Arty, that just-, sorry."

"I say we pretend it never happened," replied Artemis.

"Oh no I'm not ignoring this. I will have my revenge Artemis don't you worry." Artemis felt a chill run up his spine. Holly is scary when she's angry.

The rest of the day passed without much incident, that is, if you exclude the watermelon nearly taking Artemis' head off. Artemis half expected Holly to sleep in the guest room but she still wouldn't sleep in a pink room._ I am so glad I let mother redecorate_, Artemis thought to himself.

That night Artemis was, once again, lying on the couch when Holly came over and sat next to him.

"I geuss you couldn't sleep?" Artemis asked. Holly grunted, Artemis took that as a yes.

"Would you like to watch a movie Holly?" Another grunt. He got up and did a quick scan of the movies he had.

He slid a disk into the machine, the gas screen hummed to life.

Holly didn't pay much attention to the screen untill a familiar title flashed across it.

"The Bwa Kell rebellion?"

"Yes, Foaly gave me a copy." Holly made herself comfortable. In truth Holly had enjoyed herself the night before, she wasn't about to tell Artemis that though. She resolved to spend the rest of the movie beating her feelings into submission. She didn't even get that far.

By the time the opening credits had stopped flashing on screen she was already leaning on Artemis' shoulder, fast asleep. Artemis looked down in suprise.

"Well well." He brushed a few auburn hairs from her face. Slowly, his heart beating, he leaned down a kissed her cheek. Holly's eyes flashed open. He backed up, preparing for a blow that never came.

"Arty, we need to talk," Artemis cut her off with a short kiss.

"Artemis, it's not right, we're different species," Holly whispered.

"Does it look like I care about what's right or not?" He replied from somewhere around her neck.

"One of us has to be responsible." Artemis kissed his way up her neck, completely ignoring her.

"I mean it Artemis, stop," Holly almost pleaded.

"Do you really want me to stop Holly?" Artemis whispered against her cheek.

Holly's head said yes but her heart said no. What was more important, her heart or her people. She gave in.

"No, I don't want you to stop." Artemis grinned triumphantly against her skin, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he covered her mouth with his. Holly moaned. An unconsios shiver wracked her small frame as Artemis ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She reached up, twisting her hands in his hair. they stayed in that position for as long as possible. In the end Artemis' weaker human lungs gave in first. He lay back, gasping for breath as Holly fell, laughing, onto his chest. they lay there for a few seconds while Artemis got his breath back.

"Goodnight Arty," Holly whispered.

"Goodnight Holls," he replied. Artemis drifted off to sleep instantly. Holly, smiling at her new nickname, followed suit.

**Yes. Holls is her new nickname for any of you that want to ask. The plot side of this really takes off over the next few chapters so stay tuned.**


	4. Trap

**Hey guys I'm sorry about the huge wait for this one. There will be a second part to this so don't worry. Enjoy**

Chapter 4: Trap

Holly's eyes flickered open. Her head was sore.  
"What the heck happened last night?" she groaned.  
"I get the feeling," Artemis breathed in her ear, "that you finally admitted your feelings."  
"Don't get cocky Mud Boy or I'll admit my fist to something it's wanted to do for a very long time," Holly said dryly.  
"Ooh I'm shaking in my boots," he replied sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up, my head hurts."  
"Is it anything to do with your age problem?"  
"I dunno maybe- wait, how do you know about that?"  
"Well I um," Artemis mentally slapped himself, he had said um for Fronds sake.*  
"Fowl," Holly started.  
"Well when we got back I ran some tests on both of our blood samples, mine came up alright but yours," he trailed off. "How much trouble am I in."  
"Trouble, trouble, you don't know the meaning of the word. I am going to tear your head off and stick it some place no one will ever look and then I'll-"  
"You'll what?"  
"I hate you Artemis."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, when all of this is over you'll be lucky to ever see me again never mind kiss me."

Artemis just sat there miserably as Holly shouted, he knew he should've told her straight away but he hadn't. To make matters worse he didn't even know why. As if on cue, Holly asked the same question Artemis was asking himself.  
"Why do you do this Artemis, every time we have something special you have to go and ruin it, I love you but there's no way I can be with someone who hurts me so much, I'm sorry Artemis but this is goodbye." Holly got up and strode to the window, tears streaming down her cheeks. She snagged her bag of presents and her Membrane wings before climbing out onto the balcony.  
"Goodbye Holly," Artemis almost sobbed.  
"Goodbye," she replied and launched herself into the air. Artemis curled up on the couch, sobbing. Butler came up with some breakfast, took one look at his charge, then left quickly.

Artemis remained like that for several hours in which time roughly every member of the house hold had taken their turn listening at the door. Finally Juliet had had enough. She stormed up the stairs, ignoring the protests of Angeline and Butler, strode over to his door and shouted, "Artemis, get out here now!" The door opened slowly revealing a sodden and red eyed Artemis. Juliet grabbed him by the collar, dragging him slowly out of the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be an evil genius, but you won't even try to track down Holly, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"I hurt her Juliet."

"Since when has that stopped you before?" If Juliet had been paying attention she would se the rage Artemis was building up, instead she continued onwards.

"No wonder she hates you, you aren't even trying." A fist connected with the side of Juliet's face, sending her flying into a suit of armour.

"Bad idea Artemis," Juliet spat. She leapt forwards two fingers outstretched. Butler stood in her path.

"Let him go sis."

"Dom?"

"We will track down Holly. You will stay here okay."

"But." Butler stuck a hand over her mouth.

"Come on Artemis we need to get moving, she already has a head start of four hours."

"Right," replied the boy, a look of determination blazed in his eyes.

They hurried to the garage, Artemis amazingly in the lead. They quickly crossed the space to a sleek black sports car Artemis had been working on. He had replaced the large engine with a smaller fairy engine. Where the fuel tank had sat there was a miniature fusion generator and a back-up solar battery. In various places around the car were super efficient solar panels that could power the car on their own for several trips around the world. Artemis had even made the car so it could convert to a plane or a boat at the touch of a button.

Artemis slid into the driver's seat, strapping himself in. Butler got in the passenger seat, he was holding something. Artemis punched the accelerator shooting out of the garage and down the lane.

"What's that?" he nodded in the direction of the thing in Butler's lap.

"Helmet," Butler replied, fitting the enlargened fairy helmet over his shaved head.

"Foaly's gift?"

"Yeah."

"Can you contact Holly with it?"

"She's not answering."

"Why am I not surprised, okay, run a scan for camouflage foil in the area."

"Nothing."

"D, Arvit."

They shot up the main road overtaking slower cars, Artemis floored it when they hit the road for Tara. The chances of getting there first were non-existent. However they might be able to catch her before she left.

"I've got a lock she's in the shuttle port," Butler said suddenly.

"Is she moving?"

"No, she's just standing there."

"Something's up." Artemis sped up. _I will not lose her._

Holly POV:

Tears streaming down her cheeks she shot out of the open window rising to almost 15 miles above the surface. She turned in the direction of Tara. Her headache was almost gone. But that was the least of her problems. A sleek black shuttle was headed her way and Holly had no doubt as to the driver.

"Oh," she started. Anyone can guess what followed the "oh" but no one would have been able to hear it as Holly was already 5 times the speed of sound. She flew towards the manor but the shuttle cut her off, driving her towards Tara.

She dropped through the holographic entrance only to be stunned by a short gnome wielding an LEP buzz baton. She dropped to the floor, unconscious.

**A/N: if any of you can't figure out who's in the shuttle tell me and I will tell you. I know that sounds obvious but you'd be surprised what I've seen. Review and give me some ideas if you want. I'm open.**


	5. Trap part 2

**Hi everybody. This time round all reviewers have to put at least one thing they want in the fic into their review, enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Trap part 2

**Operations booth, police plaza, Haven**

Foaly glared at the readouts on his screen, as if the force of his stare could somehow change what was displayed there. Ever since Koboi escaped he had been running the stealth ore detection program that Artemis had written before he left for the surface. It was proving invaluable for mining but other than that there was nothing actually on the screen. At least, there hadn't been. Unfortunately Koboi had managed to make another stealth shuttle and this one was headed straight for Fowl Manor. Foaly quickly opened up the communications program and speed dialled the commander. Trouble's face appeared in the screen, he did not look happy.

"Trouble, no pun intended but there's trouble," Foaly said. Trouble paled.

"Don't tell me," Trouble started.

"Opal Koboi is back," Foaly finished.

"Where?"

"Fowl Manor."

Trouble's face reddened to a shade that Root would've been proud of.

"Right," he said, "I'm gonna go up there, rescue Holly and Artemis, and put that psychopath in prison. If I can't bring her in alive then she can come back in pieces," He terminated the link.

**Shuttle port, Tara**

Holly was in trouble, real trouble. She opened her eyes to find herself in a small dark room. She was bound and gagged. A door at the far end of the room flew open and a short silhouette appeared in its frame. Opal Koboi strode confidently towards her, a smile playing across her lips.

"My dear Captain, I am glad you have decided to join us. What? No snappy comeback? Cat got your tongue?" Holly rolled her eyes.

"Now, you are probably wondering what am I going to do with you, yes?" More eye rolling.

"Fine then I'll just show you." Opal drew a knife advancing slowly on Holly.

Artemis sped up. He was doing almost 350 miles an hour down a relatively straight road. Tara loomed ahead. They skidded to a stop outside the main entrance, Butler drawing his Sig Sauer pistol as they got out of the car. Butler led the way into the port, eyes darting everywhere as he took everything in, they walked a few feet inside. A scream rent the air followed by a bout of maniacal laughter. Butler put a finger to his lips, beckoning for Artemis to follow him. They continued a short way, pausing only so Artemis could grab a Neutrino 5000 handgun. He flicked the setting up to five. If Opal got hit with this she wasn't getting up again. Another scream rent the air; Butler took the time to glance at his charge. He didn't look good. The screams seemed to be causing him actual pain.

They rounded a corner and were met with a horrible sight. Holly was shoved up against the wall; she must have been hurled there with force because there was an indent in the wall behind her. Spider web cracks ran from the hole and a dark red liquid dripped from its rim. Holly was in a worse state. Her arms were broken and deep gashes ran up her sides, she was coughing blood and had a look of defiance in her eyes. Her uniform was tattered and one of the leg sections had come off completely revealing the bleeding skin beneath, Opal had been busy.

Opal was standing on the other side of the room, she was cackling maniacally. She pointed a slim finger at Holly and levitated her. She cackled again, before whirling like a ballerina and slamming Holly into the back wall. Something broke and it wasn't the walls. Holly screamed once and went limp.

"Oops, her spine, I think I broke it," Opal laughed. She pretended to notice Artemis and Butler.

"Oh, we have visitors, how surprising," Opal said viscously. Artemis told Opal to do something he would never mention near his mother.

"Ooh, so mean. The least you can do is greet me in a friendly way after a whole two months apart."

Artemis flicked his Neutrino's setting up to 6, Butler cocked his pistol.

"Very well," Opal sighed, "Bang!" she screamed sending bolts of lightning spiralling in their direction. They leapt out of the way, firing as they went. Opal dodged both spreads, charging toward them with magic dancing on her fingertips. She loosed a few more bolts toward them then jumped into the middle of the room. She should have been more careful as her bolts had literally torn the floor apart leaving plenty of holes and cover for the two hiding humans.

Butler leapt from hiding burying a shot in her arm before diving for cover again. Opal swore as the magic started to heal the wound. She fired a volley of lightning bolts at the hole where Artemis and Butler were hiding. They were trapped. Fortunately just before her blasts penetrated the concrete a small object soared in through the door. Five seconds later it exploded, sending smoke and debris flying everywhere. Trouble burst through the door, Root's old tri-barrelled, water cooled blaster pointed straight at Opal, there was a scowl on his face.

She pointed a finger at Artemis' hiding spot.

"Shoot, Trouble but if I go down then Arty here goes down with me." Artemis scowled when she used his pet name. Trouble scowled too before continuing.

"What do you want Koboi?"

"I? I would like to kill you all. Unfortunately I'll have to settle for just Holly."

"You're despicable."

"I try," Opal was cut short as Holly dived on her moving her arm away from Artemis.

"Shoot Trouble shoot," she yelled. He did. Opal went down mumbling, Trouble ran over, sliding a pair of cuffs down over her wrists. Artemis ran over to Holly, he dropped to his knees next to her.

"Heal," he whispered, placing his hands on her chest. Magic shot down her body targeting her hands and her back. Roughly ten minutes later Holly was back to normal. Trouble left with Opal and Holly left with Artemis and Butler. Butler was driving so Artemis and Holly could talk.

"So Artemis," Holly began, "where did you get magic?"


	6. The Dream

Happy Birthday chapter 6

Hi guys I am sooooo sooorrry about the long wait for this one I hope you haven't all gotten bored and stopped checking this one. I don't get time to update often but hopefully you'll being seeing more of me from now on. Enjoy.

Butler tore down the highway driving as fast a possible while still not breaking the speed limit (while anyone was looking) and skidding round the bends. Artemis was explaining to Holly how he got his magic back. "I visited the place where we first met." he began. "I was standing by the tree and spotted an acorn and thought, _why not, if it works for them_. So I brought it back and planted it by fowl manor, I did the ritual and it worked." Holly just sat there with a stunned look on her face.

"So your saying that any human who buries an acorn will get magical powers."

"No, any human who buries an acorn that was found at a magical site will get magical powers." Artemis smirked.

"Oh ha-ha." Holly said sarcastically.

"Actually I've been meaning to run tests on that." Holly gave a very loud and deliberate yawn. "Oh am I boring you?"

"No, please keep talking, I always yawn when I'm interested." You could practically smell the dripping sarcasm. Holly sat up and kissed him, before leaning against him with another yawn. "I'm tired Arty, night." And she went straight to sleep. Artemis stroked a hair out of her eyes.

"Goodnight."

The car spun to a stop outside Fowl Manor. Artemis carefully carried Holly up inside and to his room. He lay her down on the bed and sat next to her for awhile. He leaned over and hissed her on the forehead before settling down to sleep. _He dreamed of a tall oak tree. So tall it made his manor look like a toy. He tried to climb it but he just couldn't make it. He could sense something wonderful was up that tree. Then he saw movement. It was Holly, dressed in a long flowing green dress. She carried him in her arms as she flew to the top of the tree, and once they were there. They kissed like they'd never kissed before. Holly began to suck on his upper lip. Forcing him up against the tree trunk. He kissed her back biting down her lip and causing her to gasp. Quickly he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She wouldn't be beaten, she pulled out of his mouth and started to bite his neck. It hurt, but he didn't want her to stop. He was in pain but it felt so good. He started to bleed. He pushed holly down onto a wide branch and started to kiss her again. He could taste his blood on her lips for awhile but it was soon gone. She flipped them over so that she was on top. Suddenly Holly bucked. Artemis tasted blood. He looked down. An arrow pierced her abdomen. She cried out once then fell, slowly down to the earth. There was a group of medieval hunters down there. Knights and horses and even some sort of man-goat hybrid. _

Artemis screamed, and began thrashing around. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his face.

"Butler he's screaming again." said a voice. That voice, so familiar, who was it. He forced his eyes open. Holly was sat on top of him one hand raised about to slap him. The other gripping his shirt. She was wearing one of his shirts that was way too long for her. He reached up and pulled her down kissing her softly. She responded and deepened the kiss. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth exploring it slowly. Artemis reached down and grabbed the back of her thigh, pulling her legs up so that Holly was holding herself to him with her knees. He moved that hand to her lower back pulling her in closer. She put a hand in his hair and began kissing him harder. They broke apart panting. Holly falling back on the covers while Artemis leaned on the headboard.

"What the Hell was that?" Holly said in between pants. Artemis didn't answer. Butler walked into the room with a tray.

"Artemis." he nodded in his direction, set the tray down on his bedside cabinet. Then left the room.

They kissed again this time Holly pulled Artemis forward so he lay beneath her. She moaned as he bit her lip and responded by sucking slowly on his. They kept this up for a good five minutes before Holly broke away.

"Arty, you need to eat." she panted.

"I-" he couldn't even get words out. Once he had calmed down he finally started on his now cold bacon and eggs.


End file.
